Je crois qu'on a un petit problème
by Plumy
Summary: Ou : quand un canadien et un islandais se prennent dans la figure un sort d'Angleterre. (OS ! Petit cadeau pour une fille que j'adore -ou peut-être qu'il aura une suite un jour... -)


Bon... Je sors un nouvel OS, et celui là, bien qu'un peu WTF (Voyons, c'est tout à fait narmol 3). Cette fois, il est dédié à une adorable amie à qui j'ai envie de lui faire des tas de cadeaux à défaut de pouvoir lui faire les tas de câlins everyday ~ (C'est ainsi que je suis. ~)

Bref... Envoy ? ~

* * *

Il était une fois... Non, ça commençait déjà mal. Imaginez plutôt... Une réunion mondiale. Composée, comme toujours de :

\- Un Allemagne gueulant comme il pouvait pour ramener le calme, avec à côté un Italie du Nord qui dormait en se frottait à son coussin allemand tout en ronronnant comme un chat, ou un moteur, à voir.

\- Un français discutant avec un grec. Disons que ça faisait surtout un monologue de France, qui en profitait pour reluquer les filles présentes, avec une discrétion à toute épreuve. Problem, Furansu.

\- Un Amérique qui, comme toujours, se la jouait à la " HERO", en se tortillant sur sa chaise en gueulant ses "héroïques" exploits dans le style ... Manger on-ne-sait-combien de hamburgers à la suite sans respirer. Tellement utile. Et à côté un Canada qui parlait à son frère, mais bon, tellement bas qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

\- Un russe sauvage, plaqué derrière la grande sœur, vous savez, Airbags- ! Ah non, Ukraine pardon. Donc, revenons au russe, qui se planquait de... SA WTF DE PSYCHOPATHE DE PTITE SOEUR !

\- Les Asiatiques étaient ensemble, si on comptait le continent océanien en supplément, ils semblaient avoir trouvé un sujet intéressant pour débatte entre eux, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on dirait en voyant Nouvelle-Zélande parler de moutons tout doux et tout câlins, et Chine vanter le pelage des pandas.

\- Dans un coin, on avait aussi l'inimitable troupe des Nordiques : Suède et Danemark en train de se chercher des poux, et ils y arrivaient plutôt bien ces nouilles. Islande était, comme toujours, collé par son frère, qui buvait un café en faisant mine d'écouter Finlande qui " moi moi-yait" joyeusement dans le vide.

Bon alors, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais la réunion n'avançait pas du tout. Et d'un commun accord, Angleterre et Allemagne déclarèrent qu'ils faisaient une pause "pour se calmer un peu". Certains sortirent de la salle avec soulagement, pour s'éloigner un peu de ce zoo National, comme par exemple Suisse, collé par sa soeur qui le le lâchait pas une seconde. D'autres s'en allèrent plutôt précipitamment, dans le style Islande, qui commençait déjà à se faire courser par un Danois sauvage pour un câlin. Pas de chance Ice, t'as pas de pokéb... Ah nan, on se trompe d'animé là !

Bref, si on revient à nos moutons, non Nouvelle-Zélande, pas toi, tout le monde étaient plus ou moins partis.

Et un peu plus loin.. Un Anglais . Nan juuuuure, qui d'autre serait en train de bavasser tout seul face à un lapin vert volant que seul lui et deux autres pouvaient voir ..? Bref, revenons à notre anglais. Son "ami" volant venait de lui offrir un parchemin, parchemin que Iggy ouvrit, bien sûr, il n'allait pas en faire des conserves pendant cent mille ans... Eh, on s'égare, là !

Doooooonc ! Angleterre ouvrit ce fameux vieux bout de papier, et entreprit la lecture, penché en avant, assit par terre les jambes croisées et l'air démoniaque. Puis il se bloqua en voyant des runes. Oh le gentil lapin, il lui avait offert un petit sort à tester ~ La bêbête en question se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de lui donner une telle incantation. Mais il secoua sa petite tête et disparu, laissant un anglais mode psychopathe recopier sur une feuille ce qu'il y avait sur le parchemin, puis se relever prestement, poser ses mains sur le mur d'à côté arborant un air damné en ce demandant quel effet ce sort aura. Il entama donc une longue incantation incompréhensible qui faisait penser à sa chansonnette qui semblait invoquer le Diable. No comment.

Retour vers un autre coin de la bâtisse : Islande courant à travers les couloirs pour échapper au pot de colle de Danemark, pas trop sûr d'arriver à le semer. Sauf qu'au détour d'un des TROP nombreux couloirs il rentra dans... Rien auraient dit la grande partie des pays, mais lui vit parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de Canada, le pauvre en était tombé par terre, de même pour l'islandais, qui ne tarda pas à se relever et tendre sa main à la deuxième plus grande Nation du monde, qui mit un peu de temps à réagir..

" Eh... commença Islande, une fois que le blond fut debout, Désolé, Danemark me collais un peu trop..

\- Ah.. marmonna Canada si bas que son interlocuteur du tendre l'oreille, Moi aussi j'ai dû fausser compagnie à Amérique... Ses monologues ne m'intéressaient pas..."

Et la petite discussion continua quelques minutes, assez pour qu'ils finirent tout deux assis contre le mur où ils s'étaient "rentrés dedans", bavardant calmement. Disons qu'ils étaient plutôt semblables dans un certain sens, ça faisaient qu'ils en avaient des choses à dire, même si le Canadien ne parlait toujours pas très fort, il suffisait d'y faire un minimum attention pour l'entendre, ce que souvent les autres ne faisaient pas, comprit Islande.

Puis, un éclair. C'était tout blanc. C'était quoi ce délire d'un coup ? La tête de Canada le fit souffrir alors que la lumière précédemment citée disparaissait, et il sentit que quelque chose manquait. Il se releva prestement et voulu épousseter ses vêtements, sauf qu'ils avaient été remplacés par d'autres, et en relevant la tête, son propre reflet le regardait d'un air effaré, essayant peut être de fusionner avec le mur vu comment il était acculé à celui-ci. Il bloqua lui-aussi et le silence se fit.

" - Ca... Canada ...? demanda avec inquiétude le reflet du canadien, brisant le silence, avant de continuer, Je... Je crois qu'on a ... un problème... marmonna-il

\- C'est toi, Islande ..? comprit le blond, pas trop sûr de lui"

Le " reflet" hocha positivement la tête, et le Normalement Canada regarda plus en détail sa tenue et comprit,et cela rien qu'à la vue du noeud blanc qui ornait son cou.  
... NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE WTF ?! Voilà ce que semblait crier mentalement l'Islandais quand on voyait la tête qu'il arborait à présent. Puis comme si cette stupide situation ne suffisait pas, les deux pays entendirent comme un troupeau d'éléphants qui déboulait dans leur direction. Puis comme une apparition, Danemark arriva, glissant et finissant la tête dans le mur en voulant prendre un virage. Il y eut un grand soupir agacé de Canada, ou plutôt de Islande devant la douéitude du hérisson sur pattes, et Canada, dans le corps d'un Islandais rappelons-le, voulu venir aider la nation flamboyante, qui à sa vue se releva bien vite pour aller -l'étouffer et l'écrabouiller dans un sacré étau qu'était ses bras - lui faire un gros câlin .

Après cela, et avec l'intervention d'un Islande boudeur, avec lunettes et mèche bouclée en supplément, qui tapait du pied avec agacement, les bras croisés, lançant un regard blasé- pas du tout canadien quoi- vers son pauvre corps qui se tordait pour essayer d'échapper à son andouille à piques de frère. Et ce regard là fut vite remarqué, le hérisson lança un regard méfiant au blond d'un jour et mit son pseudo-frère en arrière.

" Qu'est ce que t'as voulu faire à mon ptit frère, le bouffeur de hamburger ? Regarde-le, il est tout mou !"

... Danemark, t'es doublement con. Islande était vexé d'être "mou" selon le stupide hérisson qui lui servait de frère de coeur, et le canadien devait en avoir plus que marre qu'on le prenne pour sa nouille de frère. Bref, le Danou sauvage était méfiant devant le à présent canadien, puis semblait fulminer de plus en plus. Puis, celui-ci se lâcha. Pas du tout canadien l'Islandais:

" Alors de un tu ne me confonds pas avec cet idiot de service qui gueule " I'm a hero" à tout va...! T'as vu les lunettes ça y est tu te crois le roi du monde ? Mais non le hérisson, regarde la mèche, andouille ! Sur mon crâne, ya une boucle, pas un stupide épis ! Alors maintenant tu vas bien gentiment fermer ce qui te sert de grand gueule et dégager tes fesses pour aller voir aill-...!"

Il allait terminer de cracher son venin sur le danois qui n'y comprenait rien à rien, bawi, un ...Canada encore plus sur les nerfs qu'un Suisse armé en pleine guerre mondiale, ça se voyait pas tous les jours.. ! Bref, le Vrai Islande allait terminer de cracher sa colère et son venin contre le hérisson, avec en fond un Canada version islandaise qui se faisait tout petit, pour échapper à un nouvelle assaut danois, quand arrivèrent deux personnes...  
Oh non...

C'était ET France, ET Norvège. Quoi de pire ? Le français arriva à la vitesse lumière pour faire un gros câlin à celui qu'il croyait être sa chère ancienne colonie, qui rougit immédiatement comme une tomate. Alors que de son côté, le norvégien progressait lentement, avec un oeil critique, vers son "frère", qui frissonna. Là, les deux échangés comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas se faire passer pour l'autre plus longtemps, fallait déjà dire qu'ils essayaient pas au départ mais bon.. France tenait le Peut être pas canadien par les épaules et le secouait légèrement, l'air inquiet. Et Norvège lançait un regard qui faisait flipper le non-islandais.

" Canada, mon chou, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?" fit France, la mine paniquée, sans comprendre

" ... Tu n'est pas Ice..." marmonna Norvège , lui, il avait compris

... Blasé le prétendu Canada, la tête tournée vers son frère. Et Paniqué celui aux cheveux actuellement gris. Les deux nations les plus âgées, si on omet le Danois qui semblait plus qu'ignoré pour le coup, échangèrent leurs paquets : Islande, ou plutôt Canada se fit serrer dans les bras de France. Et Canada, alias Ice, alla joindre ses index de gêne, face à son frère, en regardant le sol..

" - Je vais me répéter mais... Je crois qu'on a un petit problème... marmonna Islande

\- Un Gros problème surtout... chuchota Canada toujours dans les bras de France, mais il se faisait entendre pour une fois.

\- Il faut trouver un contre-sort... Et pour cela, il faut trouver celui qui l'a lancé... marmonna Norvège, pensif avant de continuer, Promit, je n'ai lancé aucun sortilège depuis un moment. ajouta-il en voyant le regard plein de reproches que lui envoyait son frère, Je ne pense pas non plus que ce s...

\- Bon quelqu'un m'explique ?! gueula joyeusement Denmark en ré-apparaissant comme par magie, c'est pas possible il doit être ninja ce mec !

\- Rendors-toi. fit Norway en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête qui lui fit embrasser le sol, puis continua, Donc, je disais, je ne crois pas que ça soit Romania, vu que l'on ne l'a pas revu dans le coin depuis exactement quatre mois et six jours. Donc, par élimination, il nous reste..."

Là, ils comprirent. C'était donc cet imbécile d'anglais ? Le vrai canadien revint près de son vrai corps, dont le proprio pour l'instant ne fit aucun commentaire. Et France resta les bras ballants, c'était Iggy ? Ce qui expliquerait sa tête de psychopathe quand il l'avait croisé, ou plutôt entrevu au détour d'un couloir, les mains contre le mur.

Revenons à présent sur nos moutons, non, pas encore toi Nouvelle-Zélande ...! La petite troupe cherchaient activement l'anglais, et, oh malheur : la réunion reprendrait bientôt et il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne soient plus comme ça à ce moment. Islande, actuellement changé en Canada, semblait regarder le vide, quand il sentit une intense chaleur qui le fit s'empourprer. Et quand il revint à la réalité, il avait un peu devant Canada, France et Norvège, qui s'étaient arrêtés et tournés vers lui... Et au premier plan... UN FUCKING IDIOT DANOIS QUI TIRAIT SA BOUCLE ! Boucle qui, rappelons-le, n'aurait ordinairement jamais été présent sur sa tête. Danemark, lui, rit en voyant l'expression faciale de son "petit frère". Dans un autre corps que le sien, le petit frère, mais osef. Le hérisson prit quand même malheureusement conscience que les mèches de certaines nations étaient assez amusante.. ~

Et donc... Une nouvelle fois, l'Islandais laissa exploser sa colère, ça, c'est la faute aux volcans, non je sors. Bref, celui-ci recommença à cracher son venin sur le Danois qui lâcha précipitamment la mèche canadienne pour aller se planquer derrière Norway. Tapette va ! Au moins ça marcha : il s'était à peu près calmé, mais il était toujours aussi rouge et gêné, l'islandais. Note à petit Ice : si ça lui faisait le même effet, ne jamais faire pareil avec les Fjord de Nor.

Et ... Le temps passait trop vite, dans 5 minutes, ils devraient retourner à la réunion... Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas... DANS CET ETAT LA ! La petite troupe était à présent au dernier détour avant la salle de réunion, sans avoir pu trouver l'anglais tant recherché... Et c'est là qu'ils virent y entrer... CE MÊME ANGLAIS QU'ILS CHERCHAIENT DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE !  
Ni une ni deux, et en tant que bon Viking bien bourrin, Danemark fonça vers l'entrée et, donnant un gros coup d'épaule dedans, manqua de l'enfoncer. A la place, il finit la tête encastrée dans le sol, au pas de la porte. Le tout sous le regard blasé canadien qui redeviendra bientôt islandais, l'air amusé de France, celui... Norvégien de Norvège. Et surtout, sous le regard choqué d'un certain anglais, qui eut vite fait de paniquer en voyant le regard enflammé de celui qu'il croyait être Canada; et le vrai, lui, se contentait de rester planqué derrière France.

Et une situation expliquée plus tard, et c'est un Angleterre surprit qui plantait son regard, soit sur Canada, soit sur Islande. Le premier regardait anxieusement le blond multisourcils, tandis que le second tapait du pied, agacé, il fallait le comprendre : un Danemark qui lui tournoyait autour comme un vautour pour re-tripatouiller THE mèche avant qu'il ne l'ai plus. Norvège et France, eux discutaient à côté de leurs petits protégés respectifs, les gênant pas mal au passage.  
Angleterre était partit chercher le parchemin qu'il avait "rangé". Enfin, c'était vite dit. Deux minutes restantes. Catastrophe ! Dépêche s'pèce d'andou... ! Ah. La dite andouille l'avait trouvé et était à présent en train de tracer un cercle d'incantation. Et cela avec une aide norvégienne attention, aide qui râlait un peu mais qui aidait quand même. Peut-être qu'il préférait avoir son cher petit frère râleur sous sa vraie forme ?

Un minutes que leur cercle qui servait à on-ne-sait-quoi se formait, entouré de glyphes. Puis là, Norvège pointa du doigt la partie haute des inscriptions et indiqua à Angleterre un mouvement circulaire dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Les non-magiciens, si on pouvait déjà les appeler magiciens, ceux-là, n'y comprirent rien à rien, mais l'anglais, lui comprit et relut rapidement. Ils entendaient déjà tous des pas, sûrement ceux d'Allemagne.

Doooonc ! Notre multisourcils préféré posa ses deux mains au sol face aux deux pauvres Nations qui s'étaient pris son précédent sort, et recommença sa formule, comme indiqué sur le cercle.  
Nouvel éclair. Bobo les yeux quand même... ! Quand la lumière se dissipa -enfin, parce que comme dit précédemment, ça massacrait les yeux, ça ! -Islande vérifia immédiatement qu'il avait son nœud au cou. Ouf, il était là. Canada, de son côté, enleva ses lunettes et les contempla, avant de se tourner vers le français puis sourit. Tout allait pour le mieux de son côté.  
Et... Attaque danoise vers l'islandais, qui finit écrasé comme une crêpe par terre, avec un hérisson dessus qui lui frottait un peu beaucoup trop énergiquement les cheveux en lui gueulant dans les oreilles que " Tu m'avais manqué, comme ça, Ice !"  
Côté canadien, donc, on avait une scène similaire, mais moins crèpifiée : un garçon à mèche bouclée câlinée par un français un peu beaucoup affectueux. Parce que France le disait bien " Tu es bien mieux avec une bouille mignonne qu'avec un regard noir honhonhon ~"

Bref... revenons à nos mout... NON PAS TOI NOUVELLE-ZELAN... Ah si. Devinez qui était à moitié caché derrière la porte ? C'était bel et bien la nation-mouton, avec sa petite bouche en forme trois qui s'étirait sous la gêne. Le silence se fit quelques secondes, puis la voix tremblotante du brun aux boucles en cornes de bélier se fit entendre.

" Eh... Pardonnez-moi mais... je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu de cela."

Bon d'accord... il avait tout entendu. Joie ? NON PAS JOIE ! Ils devaient dire quoi maintenant ? "Coucou l'agneau, désolé de te le dire, mais la magie ça existe, la preuve, on vient de remettre Canada et Islande dans leur bon corps parce que Iggy avait fait une connerie !" ... Il n'allait pas y croire et ça mettrait un souk pas possible. Naaaaaan juuuuuuuuure .. ! Bref ? Ce blanc était très gênant, et on commençait à entendre Allemagne arriver, toujours à l'heure celui-là ! Et là, on remarquait bien que ses chaussures claquaient avec beaucoup plus de force que celles de l'océanien.

" Non, ce n'est rien Nouvelle-Zélande, mais surtout, ne dit rien aux autres, ils pourraient mal le prendre" improvisa Norvège, l'air parfaitement neutre comme s'il annonçait la météo à un suédois

La nation-mouton ne bêla pas, mais hocha simplement la tête, un gentil sourire en toute innocence au visage. Allemagne arriva la seconde d'après. Ouf, pile poil... ! Ils arrivèrent finalement tous plus ou moins à l'heure et s'installèrent. Là, on ne fit aucun commentaire au changement de place : celle entre Finlande et Norvège fut désertée, alors que la place auparavant vide à côté de Canada fut prise par un certain islandais.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, ces deux-là chuchotèrent tous deux, ignorant une nouvelle fois l'Allemand, que personne n'écoutait d'ailleurs. Le représentant de l'Islande passa sous la table une poignée de réglisse qu'il avait dans son sachet sur la table au Canadien, qui en échange lui offrit une bouteille de sirop d'érable qu'il avait sorti de nul part.

Les amitiés, ça naît un peu entre n'importe qui, n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle situation, non ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, enfin terminé ! ... Oui, je comprends que c'était caca mais j'ai prit un immense plaisir à l'écrire, namého ! Pour faire plaisir à mon amie Kagura, je te le dédie celui là... Quoique...

Petite dédicace quand même à Scandinavie de l'Académie Hetalia, par rapport à la délicatesse viking des danois ~ : **Scandinavie/Magnus Køhler** : Hey ! Les vikings étaient fermiers ! /trololo/ )

...

Bref, j'ai donc prit un immense plaisir à l'écrire, vraiment. Il m'a fallu quand même... 4-5 heures de permanence au CDI de mon lycée mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et j'espère que ça te plaira, hein ~ *pluie de petit coeurs * ... Je pense qu'on aura comprit : j'adore mon amie ~ S'pèce de Canachou, va ~ *ressort les petits coeurs à gogo * *porte*

Eh... je l'ai mit le petit mouton ~ 3 ! *parce que un moment on s'est fait une mini-mini-mini baston parce qu'on veut toute les deux le cosplayer x3 *

Bon... Review ? *re-retour des petits coeur + combo yeux de chiot *

... Je te nem Kagu-chan ! ~


End file.
